Seisouhen
by deal-with-it
Summary: Years after the Sikon no Tama is complete, Kagome goes down the well once more. (i know, it's a pathetic summary... --;;;) COMPLETE!
1. This New Life

Disclaimer: I own Inu Yasha *snort yea right!  
.  
.  
Seisouhen  
.  
.  
Prologue  
.  
.  
She nodded in understanding.  
.  
But her heart hurt.  
.  
She need to let go.  
.  
But the pain was too great.  
.  
He needed to be happy, even if it was with.... her. She needed to let him go, no matter how much it hurt her. His happiness   
far surpassed her own.  
.  
He chose his happiness.  
.  
And it wasn't with her.  
.  
.  
.  
Ch. 1: "This New Life"  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome sighed and turned away from her computer. Yet another writer's block. The grown woman stood up, stretched, and left   
the computer room to her kitchen. She poured herself a tall glass of ice tea.  
.  
The woman gulped it down, then held her head in a brain freeze. When the freezing pain surpassed, Kagome went to her   
bedroom, changed into her pajamas, then crawled into the crisp, clean sheets of her bed.  
.  
The woman was about to fall asleep, when she sat up abruptly, then turned to her alarm clock, and set the timer on it.  
.  
Then she finally let sleep claimed her.  
.  
.  
"Is.... is this what you want..... Inu Yasha?"  
.  
The young guy, who sat across from the girl, nodded slowly only once.  
.  
The camp fire between the two started to die down. The snapping and crackling were few, and far between.  
.  
The girl held a pink jewel in her hands. A jewel that once had been shattered in little pieces was now complete.  
.  
She handed the pink jewel over to the guy across from her. A clawed hand gently took it, but the two hands the transferred   
to jewel never touched.  
.  
"We were meant to be together.... it was supposed to be me and her fifty years ago.... I'm sorry, Kag--"  
.  
"Wakatta. I understand."  
.  
The girl's long bangs fell over her eyes, covering them from view, which she was grateful for.  
.  
"After all...." the girl laughed. "I only came here to do what I needed to do. Collect all the Shikon Shards.... you defeat   
Naraku.... all of it was just a fairy tail...."  
.  
"I'm sorry...."  
.  
The girl continued as if she didn't hear the apology.  
.  
"But it was a great fairy tail.... a wonderful adventure.... I had a great time, I met such wonderful people, and I thank   
you for that so much."  
.  
The girl lifted her head up and looked at the one who she loved so much. She didn't have an expression of pain, but she was   
smiling. A true smile.  
.  
After all, you want to leave the one you love with happiness. Not tears.  
.  
The girl stood up, walked over to the guy with golden eyes, silver hair, and cute puppy ears. She reached up to his ears,   
and played with them for a while. The guy with the ears didn't protest, nor did he show any annoyance.  
.  
He just sat there with a blank face. He needed to see for himself just what he would be sacrificing for this one decision.   
His pride and joy. His.... friend.  
.  
The girl stopped playing with his ears, and grabbed an infamous yellow backpack, and took off to the direction of an   
infamous prop.  
.  
The girl took a few steps then stopped. She looked at all her sleeping friends, the back at the one who still held her   
heart. He wasn't looking at her. He couldn't watch the one person who showed him more than motherly love, and friendship   
walk away, and out of his life.  
.  
The girl carefully set the giant bag down on the ground, and turned her back on the dog eared youkai.  
.  
"Tell them.... tell them I left because I hate them.... and I never want to see them again...." the girl requested to the   
half youkai.  
.  
"I could never do that. I'll tell them the truth.... Kagome."  
.  
Her name. He said her name. But it wasn't like all the other times he said her name. This time he said her name like it was   
the most beautiful word he had ever heard in his young life. It was a way of saying he was sorry.  
.  
The raven-haired girl left the group, not once looking back, or waking them up to tell them good-bye.  
.  
It would be too painful.  
.  
.  
.  
The woman woke up abruptly to the screeching of her alarm clock. In the pitch blackness, the woman scrambled and searched   
for the source of the sound. This caused her items on her night stand to fall to the floor with a clatter.  
.  
The alarm still kept screeching. Now, the woman fell out of her bed, and searched blindingly for the alarm clock. She felt   
her foot fall onto some broken glass.  
.  
The woman yelped and shouted a stream of very creative curses that a certain hanyou could learn from. Ignoring the thought   
of that certain someone, the woman finally found the offending contraption, and she tried to find the off switch.  
.  
When she couldn't find the switch, she yanked on the electrical cord, hoping to unplug it out of the socket.  
.  
It didn't work.  
.  
So the woman did the only thing logical that all nerve-shot, tired, just-got-up-in-the- morning people do.  
.  
She banged the alarm clock on the floor until it went out with a "RRRrrrrr...."  
.  
Breathing in a sigh of relief, Kagome stood up. Which was a bad thing, due to the fact that she forgot about the broken   
glass, and she embedded more sharp pieces into the bottom of her foot.  
.  
Once again, Kagome yelped in pain, and let out a stream of curses that would make any foul-mouth youkai bow down to her in   
awe and unworthiness.  
.  
Still in the dark, Kagome hopped on one foot to a light switch. The light lit up the room like it was day, and Kagome had   
to shut her eyes as her pupils retracted quickly and painfully.  
.  
When her eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, she looked at the mess she created. Her night lamp was broken on the   
floor, her alarm clock was in pieces, which was really her fault, her phone was off it's receiver, and a trail of blood   
was in her direction.  
.  
Kagome looked at the bottom of her foot. It dripped with her blood. Most likely, it would stain her white carpet. Growling   
in frustration, Kagome grabbed the phone first, and set it down on the receiver. As soon as she did, it started ringing,   
causing her to jump.  
.  
"What?" Kagome asked after she picked up the phone.  
.  
"Kagome!" a male voice said on the other end. "I've been trying to call you! Are you okay?"  
.  
*Yea, I just woke up with a really great morning, involving a screeching alarm clock, broken items, and a bleeding foot.   
Yup! Everything is fine and dandy!* Kagome wanted to say, but instead, she settled for something else.  
.  
"Yes, sir, I'm fine. I just had a little accident."  
.  
"....... Aren't you too old to be wetting the bed?"  
.  
"Not THAT accident! An accident sent from the seventh circle of hell!"  
.  
"....... Sure, Kagome. Any way, about that story of yours--"  
.  
"Yes, sir, I know. I need to meet the deadline. But I've been having an extreme, major writer's block here!"  
.  
"But before, when you started the story, you were constantly updating!" the man, we now know as Kagome's boss, exclaimed.   
"People are almost demanding to see the story complete. And you said this is the last book."  
.  
"Yes, sir," Kagome answered back. "I'll try really hard to think of an ending. But, please sir, give me just a little more   
time."  
.  
The man on the other end sighed.  
.  
"Two weeks, Kagome. Two weeks. That's all I can do."  
.  
"Okay, thanks sir."  
.  
The conversation ended there.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome stared at the blinking cursor on the computer screen. She sighed, then read what she had.  
.  
Kagome sighed again, then turned to a huge bag next to her. It was stuffed full of unanswered fan mail her fans wrote to   
her. She never excepted e-mail due to computer viruses.  
.  
Then the grown woman looked at her stacks of published books. She took the first Volume, and read a paragraph.  
.  
Hiragashi, Kagome was very famous for her books in the very popular series of "Sengoku Jidai."  
.  
Kagome first thought of writing a series of her hidden life when she was twenty-five. She was still trying to forget about   
her friends then. But it was impossible to forget about such wonderful people.  
.  
The people in her time didn't realize that. Kagome wanted someone, other than herself, to remember them. And one day, while  
being bored, and going through some old things, she came across her old diary, when she was a young girl.  
.  
Her diary when she was fifteen.  
.  
Her Sengoku Jidai diary. It was filled with everything, and anything. Filled with every day entries. Her Seisouhen. Her   
memories.  
.  
She finally found a way to let everyone know what wonderful friends she had in that time, what adventures they shared   
together. How they shared their hopes, dreams, pain, everything.  
.  
So she turned it into a book called, "Sengoku Jidai."  
.  
People were in awe about her. How could she come up with such a great idea? It couldn't have just popped up into her head   
one day!  
.  
*If only they knew....*  
.  
How could she write the character's personalities so precise, and so detailed, it was if they really existed in that time?  
.  
*Well, you know, things happen....*  
.  
How come she put herself as the main character?  
.  
It's tue. Kagome did put herself down as the main character. Because it was her story. Her memories. Her pain....  
.  
And so, here she was, trying to finnish the final Volume to her book. She had the final battle with Naraku down in   
expressive detail, but she didn't know how to end it. She knew the true ending, of course, but a fairy tail wasn't supposed   
to have a sad ending.  
.  
Kagome thought many times to just have that walking corps die, like everyone who had ever read her books wanted her to,   
and get together with Inu Yasha. But she would just be conflicting more pain on herself.  
.  
She would be having a fairy tail inside a fairy tail.  
.  
Kagome was just in conflict with herself. This whole idea was supposed to be a treatment. Kind of like medicine. It was   
supposed to soothe her aching heart, not create a fantasy for something she lost and will never gain back.  
.  
Kagome read some more of the first volume. She noticed she always wrote in 1st person. Like in the 2nd chapter:  
.  
"I gasped.  
.  
*These are not human ears!..... I want to touch them....!*  
.  
I grasped his pointy, husky-like ears, and I rubbed them between my fingers and thumb."  
.  
However, Kagome's story does have an ending, just not one that she wanted.  
.  
Suddenly, Kagome's phone rang. The woman went to her kitchen phone, and answered.  
.  
"Mushi Mushi?"  
.  
"Kagome, dear!" a woman on the other end greeted.  
.  
"Mom?!"  
.  
"Yes, dear! I was wondering if you could come over for a visit? Maybe spend the night?"  
.  
Kagome looked at her computer just as the screen saver came on.  
.  
*I guess I can take a vacation.*  
.  
"Sure, Mom, I'll be over in an hour."  
.  
.  
.  
AN: I'm not going to let this be a long, drawn-out story. Just a couple of chapters, then it will be finished. Is that   
okay? By the way, if some of you readers know about "Rurouni Kenshin", and also know about the final sequel to the   
wonderful series called, "Rurouni Kenshin Seisouhen OVA", just to let you know, I didn't get the name from that. Well,   
okay, in a way I did, but it's not a crossover. That would be too depressing. But "Seisouhen" is translated to "Memories."   
So, now I'm going to stop talking and work on the next chapter! ^_^ 


	2. Down The Well Once Again

Disclaimer: Still do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Seisouhen  
  
.  
  
Ch. 2: "Down The Well Once Again"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome parked her car in the drive way, got her items out of the back of the car, and walks up to the house. She knocks on   
  
the front door. A woman answers; old woman to be exact.  
  
.  
  
The older woman who answered the door had the same short hair style, however, the brown hair was accompanied with a few   
  
locks of gray-white streaking down her hair. The same brown eyes, but her face was a bit wrinkled with age, and had little   
  
bags under her eyes.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome! It's so good to see you!" the older woman greeted. "But I really wish you would just walk right in, instead of   
  
knocking. This is still your home!"  
  
.  
  
The two women embraced each other deeply. Like a mother-daughter bond that had once been close, but now just coming back to   
  
life. And the bond came back like a thirsty plant.  
  
.  
  
"Mom, it is good to be home."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome put her things down in her old room.  
  
.  
  
*Of all the rooms in this house, Mom just had to pick this one!*  
  
.  
  
Kagome moved to the curtains, and thrusted them open, letting the late morning sun streak through. The woman once looked   
  
out the very same widow when she was only a fifteen year old girl.  
  
.  
  
From her window, she could always see the well house. Many nights when she was fifteen, and she slept here at home, she   
  
would often have the feeling of someone being right beside her. Like someone would watch over her while she slept, even   
  
though she was safer in her time, then in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
.  
  
When Kagome would awaken, the person in the room would leave so quickly, it was like they were never there. Then, she would   
  
peer out of the window, her arms rested on the window seal, yet she would still have the feeling of someone watching her.  
  
.  
  
And Kagome would look to the well shrine, yet she always never saw anything.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome? Would you like some lunch?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome turned around and smiled at her mother.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, mom, that would be wonderful."  
  
.  
  
Kagome's mom smiled, and she left the room, knowing her daughter was remembering.  
  
.  
  
Kagome looked to the well shrine, clearly visible thanks to the bright morning light. She could see it, yes, but she   
  
couldn't feel anyone watching her like she use to. Her thoughts went back to her book. How was she supposed to end it?  
  
.  
  
*ARGH! I'm supposed to be taking a slight vacation, and her I am, thinking about that book series!*  
  
.  
  
But then again, how is one supposed to forget about that, when she was at the place where it all started?  
  
.  
  
*I wish....*  
  
.  
  
"Kagome, dear! Lunch is ready!"  
  
.  
  
Kagome looked one last time at the well shrine, then made her way down stairs.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lunch was served with Kagome's favorite food. Oden. Who couldn't like Oden? After all, it was a very delicious soup!  
  
.  
  
Kagome smiled, and breathed in the wonderful aroma, then started eating it. The soup still tasted just as wonderful as it   
  
did when her mother last cooked it, before she moved to her apartment.  
  
.  
  
"So, how is Souta doing, Mama?"  
  
.  
  
"Oh, he is doing great. His last year in the University is next year! I'm so glad I have such wonderful children who are so   
  
very successful! Both of you have made me proud!"  
  
.  
  
Kagome stopped eating, then looked at her mother.  
  
.  
  
"Mama, I'm a book writer, with no job available when my books stop selling. And I'm on the final book in the series. How am   
  
I supposed to live? Create a time machine, go back to Sengoku Jidai, and live it all over again?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome's mother smiled.  
  
.  
  
"It was where you were always happy."  
  
.  
  
"Mama..."  
  
.  
  
"Seriously, Kagome! Even though sometimes you would come back angry, or saddened, you always went back. After you recovered   
  
yourself, you always found your heart, and you went back."  
  
.  
  
Kagome ate a little while in silence.  
  
.  
  
"Because he was there, mama. Yet, I was a fool to think there was a chance for him to love me. He loved someone else. Still   
  
loves her. They're probably surrounded with a loving family, loving friends, and forgot all about me like I forgot about   
  
them.  
  
.  
  
"I was a stupid, naïve girl who threw a temper tantrum each time I saw them both in each other's arms, so close, I couldn't   
  
tell who's arms where who's. And yet, I always went back to be emotionally beaten down again. Because I wanted to believe   
  
there was a chance for me."  
  
.  
  
Kagome's mother stared at her soup, not touching it for a while. Her daughter finished her soup, washed it, dried it, and   
  
put it way.  
  
.  
  
"Do you need help cleaning up in the kitchen, mama?" Kagome asked her mother, who was still staring at her now ice cold   
  
Oden.  
  
.  
  
The old woman looked up at her daughter, and forced a smile.  
  
.  
  
"No thank you, Kagome, I can handle it."  
  
.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything else, and went straight up to her old room. Her mother watched her daughter go up the stairs and   
  
out of view. The old woman's gaze never left the spot where her daughter disappeared from view.  
  
.  
  
*My dear Kagome. What has happen to you?*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The evening had been a bit quiet with a little tension. They settled in the living room, Kagome's mother reading what   
  
Kagome had in her final book. Before she left her apartment, Kagome printed up what she had saved on her computer, and   
  
brought it over.  
  
.  
  
The grown woman looked at her aging mother. The other woman read the papers, rocking back and forth, and petting her pet   
  
cat that settled himself on her lap. The cat was a white color, with golden eyes.  
  
.  
  
Not Buyo.  
  
.  
  
At least, that was the excuse Kagome used when she first saw the cat. Her cat, Buyo, died a while ago, before she moved   
  
out. He had complications with walking, and the vet didn't know what was wrong with him.  
  
.  
  
Buyo just refused to get up to walk, even if it was to eat, or drink. When he did walk, he would meow in pain, then fall   
  
down where he was. Finally, one night, Kagome brought Buyo his food. She found her cat sleeping on her bed, which he hadn't   
  
done in a good while because he couldn't jump.  
  
.  
  
Kagome was happy, thinking this was a sign her Buyo was going to get better. But when she touched him to wake him so he   
  
could eat, he was as hard as a stone.  
  
.  
  
Buyo died over night.  
  
.  
  
Even though the faithful cat was in agonizing pain, Buyo made his last effort to make it to Kagome's bed like he use to do.   
  
But it was for the last time.  
  
.  
  
Kagome was hysterical. She wrapped his body up in her old school uniform. At the time, she wasn't thinking clearly, and   
  
she took him to the well shrine. It was two years since she last went into that forsaken well shrine.  
  
.  
  
Kagome decided to bury him at the bottom of the well, since it was Buyo who, in a way, first brought her to Sengoku Jidai.   
  
Even if it was that centipede that dragged her there.  
  
.  
  
Once again, Kagome wasn't thinking clearly at that time. So instead of keeping Buyo in her arms, and climbing down there,   
  
she dropped him down there, and went to get a shovel. When she looked over the well, Buyo, plus her old school uniform, was   
  
gone.  
  
.  
  
"Is this really what happened, Kagome?" her mother asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, mama, all of it."  
  
.  
  
"So why don't you put an ending to it?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
.  
  
"Mama, you know how it ends."  
  
.  
  
"Aa." the old woman nodded slowly in agreement and understanding.  
  
.  
  
"Plus," Kagome continued. "I don't want to put something so.... depressing in my story."  
  
.  
  
The old woman nodded, wishing like all mothers do, to take her baby's pain away. But it was a cruel fact of growing up, and   
  
everyone has to learn it one way or another. However, Fate has a way of being cruel to people.  
  
.  
  
"Maybe," Kagome's mom suggested. "You need to put that part in there. Because that was the turing point in your life. At   
  
that moment, the decision you made effected your life forever. And that is part of the story."  
  
.  
  
"That part of the story SUCKS!" Kagome cried, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
.  
  
*Oh, no! Not again! I promised myself I wouldn't cry over it any more!*  
  
.  
  
Yet, Kagome ran to her mother, fell to her knees, and cried in her mother's lap. The white cat jumped out of the way, and   
  
waddled to the kitchen. Kagome cried in her mother's lap like a child that scraped her knee. But this was far more painful   
  
then a scraped knee.  
  
.  
  
All the old woman could do was stroke her daughter's hair in attempt to comfort her. But both women knew it was futile.   
  
Kagome kept crying tears that had been suppressed for years; like a rain cloud that hovered in her heart had finally let   
  
the rain it was holding go.  
  
.  
  
Kagome's mother made shushing noises. Not to tell her daughter to lower her sobs, but to comfort her in a way. The way a   
  
mother shushes her child when they are hurting. It was comfort.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome," the old woman began, speaking in a soft tone. "I don't know the pain you have felt all these years. I don't know   
  
what it is like to have your heart and soul torn out of your body. However, I do know that your story is far from being   
  
complete.   
  
.  
  
"You said it was your way of letting go of them, but in all truth, it was you who was trying to hold on to them. But, maybe,  
  
they feel the same way as you. Maybe they hurt just as much as you are right now."  
  
.  
  
Kagome sat up, sniffed, and whipped away her tears.  
  
.  
  
"Then what should I do, mama?" the woman asked.  
  
.  
  
Her mother shrugged.  
  
.  
  
"It is up to you what you should do. You are the adult now, and you must make decisions on your own. But what I can do, is   
  
tell you that I'll be by your side forever."  
  
.  
  
Kagome winced inside her mind. Her mother's words sparked a memory.  
  
.  
  
*I don't know what I can do but.... I'll be by your side forever.*  
  
.  
  
She had broken her silent promise to Inu Yasha.  
  
.  
  
*No, he broke his! But, he never promised me anything....*  
  
.  
  
They both had broken their silent promises to each other.  
  
.  
  
"It is getting late. I must retire."  
  
.  
  
The old, yet wise, woman slowly got up. The age dragging her down. The younger woman helped her mother to bed, then went to   
  
her own room to catch some sleep.  
  
.  
  
But sleep didn't come that easily. A few minutes passed midnight, and she was still quite awake. The pulling and tugging in   
  
her heart was headed in a certain direction that she had no intention of going to.  
  
.  
  
Yet, she was there.  
  
.  
  
Kagome stared down the pitch black well. She had tried this so many times before in the past. She tried countless times.   
  
The well never let her pass. And so, she gave up. The well inside started to collect dust particles, like an old toy no   
  
longer wanted.  
  
.  
  
The well was forgotten, like all the trips she made to the past never happened.  
  
.  
  
Kagome thought about everybody she loved; still loves. Shippou, Miroku, Sango.... Inu Yasha. The grown woman threw her legs   
  
over the edge of the well, still peering down it's seemingly endless hole.  
  
.  
  
She wasn't the fifteen year old school girl anymore. She was a grown woman.  
  
.  
  
*Would they know who I am?*  
  
.  
  
Kagome didn't have her school uniform on. She no longer could fit into it. She put Buyo's body in it.  
  
.  
  
What this now grown woman wore was a pair of jean shorts, and a regular shirt to cool her off in the summer's unmerciful   
  
heat.  
  
.  
  
Then, Kagome did something that she never had done before in her life. She closed her eyes, and jumped down the hole.  
  
.  
  
Her eyes closed the whole time.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN: No, still not the end, but I'm working on it. By the way, just a little note:  
  
.  
  
Seisouhen, pronounced (she- ee-soh-heh-n)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AJ: i hope this chapter wasn't a disapointment. Thank you so much for waiting!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
animationfan320: well, i hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter!!! 


	3. I'm Back

Disclaimer: Do not own Inu and company.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Seisouhen  
  
.  
  
Ch. 3: "I'm Back"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome landed at the bottom of the well rather roughly. When she landed, she stubbled a bit, then regained her footing. She   
  
breathed rapidly a couple of times, then sighed.  
  
.  
  
The well didn't work.  
  
.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome started to shiver.  
  
.  
  
*Wait! Shiver?! It's in the middle of June!*  
  
.  
  
The woman looked up to see snowflakes falling, then landing on her face.  
  
.  
  
*I made it back?!*  
  
.  
  
Kagome was both excited, and scared. She couldn't say why she was scared, but she crasped the vines..... the frozen vines.  
  
.  
  
Now, Kagome had to be extra careful about climbing up. Since the vines are frozen, they could snap easily under a certain   
  
amount of weight.  
  
.  
  
"Great." Kagome said to no one in particular. "And I'm twice the weight I used to be."  
  
.  
  
Kagome secretly wished Inu Yasha could smell her sent, then come and get her.... just like it used to be. But he probably   
  
isn't even a hanyou anymore. He might not even be alive.  
  
.  
  
Kagome crasped the vines, her hands freezing on contact. However, she still held on, and carefuly climbed up the well. When   
  
she got to the top, she fell over the well, and onto the green grass.... white, freezing snow, with powerful wind gusts that  
  
cut her like a white-hot knife.  
  
.  
  
Kagome jumped up, and looked around. She couldn't see anything at all. So, here she was, trying to find her way through a   
  
blizzard, wearing summer clothes.  
  
.  
  
*The things I get myself in to!*  
  
.  
  
But, Kagome knew this place like the back of her hand. And if she was correct, the village was south-east. But which way is   
  
south-east?  
  
.  
  
*So much for that...*  
  
.  
  
So, Kagome just took a wild guess, and started walking in the direction she always went to when she came here. Hopefuly,   
  
someone would find her before she got too lost.  
  
.  
  
*Or die of hypothermia.*  
  
.  
  
The wind kept blowing relentlessly at Kagome's exposed skin. It bit her skin like fire, and Kagome quickened her pace.  
  
.  
  
After moving frozen shrubbary around, Kagome saw something that looked like glowing, yellow lights in front of her. The   
  
lights seemed to make a path in the darkness, and Kagome followed them.  
  
.  
  
When it finnaly came into view, Kagome saw it was indeed the village she was first taken to when she first came here.   
  
Kagome quickened her pace, and immediately went to the one hut that she always went to.  
  
.  
  
Kaede's hut.  
  
.  
  
However, Kagome's hopes sank when she saw a board placed on the doorway. But then, why did she hear muffled talking, then   
  
shouting, then a thunk, then laughter from someone else?  
  
.  
  
Kagome, almost half frozen, knocked on the wood. Her frozen knuckels shot in pain at the impact. She heard talking from   
  
inside.  
  
.  
  
"Who could THAT be?!" a voice sounded from inside.  
  
.  
  
"Yea, expesially in THIS weather!" a male voice sounded this time. Though the voice sounded more like a boy sixteen, or   
  
seventeen.  
  
.  
  
Footsteps sounded, and she heard some clanging sounds, like the wood on the doorway was held by metal, or something heavy.  
  
.  
  
Then the wooden door was removed.  
  
.  
  
Kagome stood there, momentarly blinded by the light eliminating from inside. The person who stood at the doorway didn't   
  
make a single movement. Almost like they were afraid that if they moved wrong, then Kagome would suddenly disappear.  
  
.  
  
Finnaly, Kagome opened her now adjusted eyes to see the person in front of her. She stared in disbelife, as did the other   
  
person in front of her. It was like they were mirroring each other's expressions.  
  
.  
  
What, or who, Kagome saw was a grown man, maybe twenty-nine, redish hair, male, blue kimono pants, and a redish tail  
  
.  
  
"Kagome....?" the man asked, whispering her name in utter disbelife. But at the same time, he said it like he was afraid   
  
she would disappear once again.  
  
.  
  
Kagome frowned, still standing in the freezing cold, then finnaly, she reconized him.  
  
.  
  
"Shippou....?" she asked in a whisper just like the man's was.  
  
.  
  
"Is it realy you?" he asked.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, is it really you?"  
  
.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
.  
  
*Such a rediculus question, consitering he still hasn't let me in, and I'm standing out here, FREEZING MY ASS OFF!!!*  
  
.  
  
Kagome shivered, and she felt her mussles contract, and tighten. She suddenly felt faint.  
  
.  
  
"I'm.... fine... consitering the fact that I'm a human icicle...."  
  
.  
  
Then Kagome fainted, and fell into Shippou.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Inu Yasha..... please remember how we were..... back then.....*  
  
.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, her vision very blury, and she was having a hard time remembering where she was. All she knew was   
  
that she felt increadably warm. She felt pressed down by something heavy.  
  
.  
  
Her vistion cleared, and Kagome sat up, then looked around. She was laying on a futon, heavy, thick blankets that covered   
  
her up now rested around her waist. She was placed next to a fire that was still burning with life, and accationaly snaped   
  
and crackled.  
  
.  
  
Then Kagome noticed that she was the only one in the hut. So she stood up, and again noticed something new. She was wearing   
  
a heavy winter male kimono. The pants where a light blue, and the shirt, or hamaka (AN: Did I get it right?) was a dark  
  
blue.  
  
.  
  
Though it was freezing outside, Kagome could still hear the children playing and giggling outside. Then she heard the rhyme   
  
that she always heard in elementry school.  
  
.  
  
Kagome, Kagome  
  
When does the bird inside the cage come out?  
  
At dawns and evenings  
  
Kagome, Kagome  
  
Who is in front of the back  
  
Where the crane and turtle slipped and fell?  
  
.  
  
Kagome was about to walk outside, when a figure walked in, carrying a bundle of blankets. The two stared at each other, as   
  
if trying to reconise the other.  
  
.  
  
"K-Kagome?" the male figure asked.  
  
.  
  
"Shippou?"  
  
.  
  
The two looked at each other, burning each other's appearance into their own memories. Finnaly, the kitsune dropped the   
  
bundle of blankets, and walked to Kagome. Without hesitating, he wrapped her into his strong embrace. Shippou hugged her   
  
tighter to him as if he was afraid she was only an illusion.  
  
.  
  
"Shippou...." Kagome whispered before hugging the kitsune youkai back.  
  
.  
  
Kagome felt the fox's shoulders shaking. Is he laughing? Shippou looked at the woman who walked out of his life when he was   
  
still a pup. He wasn't laughing. He was crying. The tears flowed down his cheaks, and dropped onto his hamaka.  
  
.  
  
"I'm missed you so much, Kaa-chan."  
  
.  
  
Kagome's eyes watered up, and she started crying. Shippou called her mom, his way of fogiving her for what she had done to   
  
her. Shippou pulled Kagome closer to him, then smelled her hair. Her own sent.  
  
.  
  
"I missed you too, Shippou."  
  
.  
  
"So has Inuyasha."  
  
.  
  
"....."  
  
.  
  
Kagome gently pulled out of his embrace. The fox in front of her looked at his serigant mother.  
  
.  
  
*Inuyasha missed me?*  
  
.  
  
"How is Inuyasha and Kikyo doing?"  
  
.  
  
Shippou was about to answer, when someone came inside the hut. The famous red fire rat kimono, the claws, the silver hair,   
  
and the dog ears.  
  
.  
  
It was Inuyasha.  
  
.  
  
*Why is he not human?*  
  
.  
  
Shippou looked at Kagome, then at Inuyasha. Yet, both of them were looking at each other. The fox silently moved his way to   
  
the door, and walked out. Inuyasha and Kagome still looked at each other. Memories flashed through their minds.  
  
.  
  
"Inu... yasha...?"  
  
.  
  
"..... Kagome."  
  
.  
  
Kagome promptly cried, and ran into his arms. Suprisingly, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to hug her back, and he pulled her   
  
close to him. It was like how Shippou held her, only this was much more desperate, needing.  
  
.  
  
"Inu.... Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried into his shoulder.  
  
.  
  
She looked at the hanyou, whom had his eyes squeezed as tightly as they could.  
  
.  
  
"I.... I m-missed you... Kagome...." Inuyasha said in a choked voice.  
  
.  
  
This greatly surprised Kagome. Inuyasha never admited when he missed someone.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
.  
  
Both of them looked at each other once again, only did not last as long.  
  
.  
  
"Come." Kagome told the hanyou. "We have much to catch up on."  
  
.  
  
She sat near the fire.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha's face met the floor. Literally.  
  
.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I completely forgot about the spell."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha picked himself off the ground.  
  
.  
  
"If only you forgot about it when we were still traveling together, bitch."  
  
.  
  
"That was impossible because you were constantly being a jerk. And stop calling me a bitch!"  
  
.  
  
"I'll call you a bitch if I want to, bitch!"  
  
.  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha met the ground yet again.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha, let us just si.. stay here, and talk to each other like mature adults."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, his hands in his hamaka's sleeves.  
  
.  
  
"Keh. You're the one who is acting childish."  
  
.  
  
Kagome, for once, decided to iqnore that. They sat in silence a little while.  
  
.  
  
"So.... how have you been?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
.  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
.  
  
*Just kept feeling like my heart would break one day, and I would finally be out of my misery.*  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
.  
  
"I've been..... missing you...."  
  
.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
.  
  
"You...."  
  
.  
  
"Kagome.... I-I couldn't do it.... I couldn't turn myself human."  
  
.  
  
"So, the Sikon no Tama...."  
  
.  
  
"Is gone."  
  
.  
  
Kagome stared at the fire.  
  
.  
  
"You wished Kikyo back to life?"  
  
.  
  
"No.... I wished that she would find peace in her death."  
  
.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, wide-eyed and bewildered.  
  
.  
  
"But.. But Inuyasha, you were meant to be with her! You were supposed to be with her!"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
.  
  
Kagome was even more bewildered.  
  
.  
  
"She died a long time ago, Kagome. She was still thirsty for revenge. That was when I realised that wasn't Kikyo. She   
  
wasn't the Kikyo I once loved. She was just a fill-in. A clay body that only had her memories. Not the real Kikyo inside   
  
her."  
  
.  
  
Kagome fell siglent.  
  
.  
  
"She...."  
  
.  
  
"Sango told me." Inuyasha interupted. "She told me that all those times you and her were alone and I wasn't there. How she   
  
tried to kill you when you tried to protected her from Naraku. How she himiliated you when you gave her a second chance   
  
again (1)."  
  
.  
  
"I.... I thought... that...."  
  
.  
  
*I thought you would be sad, and that you wouldn't be able to go on without her.*  
  
.  
  
Kagome left that part unsaid.  
  
.  
  
"I thought you came back once."  
  
.  
  
"What?"  
  
.  
  
"I smelled your sent in the well. I went to the well as fast as I could. I wanted to see you so badly it hurt. I felt like   
  
I was being ripped in two pieces. Have you ever felt that awful feeling, Kagome?"  
  
.  
  
*All the time.*  
  
.  
  
Yet, Kagome didn't say anything.  
  
.  
  
"I thought it was you. But, it was Buyo... wrapped in your school uniform."  
  
.  
  
Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
.  
  
"I buried him... under Goshinboku. It was for you. His grave is still there if you want to see it."  
  
.  
  
Kagome nodded, then stood up and followed Inuyasha to Goshinboku.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN: Not done yet. Still not done. Oh boy... i promise i will get the next chapter out very soon!!! @.@;;;;;  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(1)SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOILER! If you do not want a spoiler, than do not continue reading. Kikyo was killed by Naraku, after   
  
he separated himself from Onigumo. Yet, Kagome saved Kikyo by purifying Kikyo's wound, and refilling her body with her   
  
burial soil. Kikyo asked Kagome if she saved her by her own free will, and Kagome said she did. Then Kikyo (the bitch!!!)   
  
said, "Then I won't thank you." Kagome ended up feeling like a complete idiot, and felt utterly himiliated.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Houkanno Yuuhou: well, you don't have to wait eternity for the next chapter! ^_^()  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jessica: yes, the well does let her through. ^_^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Just so im original: Kei: uh oh. What mistake? Please tell me! And i don't mind spoilers. I (sometimes) love spoilers! This   
  
time, i don't mind a spoiler! Please tell me what it is!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
ally: don't worry. Kikyo is gone! YES! ^_^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nekoyasha: i continued, and i will continue with the next chapter! ^_^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome14: thank you! ^_^ 


	4. Don't Look Back

Disclaimer: nothing has changed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Seisouhen  
  
ch. 4: "Don't Look Back"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
They walked together to Goshinboku. It was silent for a little while, then Kagome started another conversation.  
  
.  
  
"What ever happened to Sango and Miroku?"  
  
.  
  
"They got married and went off to Sango's old village. I think they had a son."  
  
.  
  
"Good for them."  
  
.  
  
Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. The image of Miroku groping Sango, then her bringing down her boomerang on his poor head,   
  
replayed in her mind. Sango, who cried when Kagome left her life forever. Miroku, who turned his back to her, not being   
  
able to watch her go for good this time.  
  
.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes that were now filled with tears. Her tears blinded her, and she ended up tripping over a few bushes.   
  
She would have fell flat on her face, had Inuyasha not caught her.  
  
.  
  
"Why are you not watching were you're going?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome looked up to the face she first saw when she came to ancient Japan. His same youthful face looked down to her grown   
  
face. Kagome had grown older, and she looked like it. Inuyasha, however, still looked like the youth she last remembered   
  
him as.  
  
.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt old.  
  
.  
  
"I was just... remembering...."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and held her hand as they walked to Goshinboku. Kagome gently tried to get her hand back, but Inuyasha   
  
held it firmly, yet gently. When they reached the great tree, Kagome stared at it.  
  
.  
  
The same scar that was on the tree was still visible. It was were she first released Inuyasha. Where she first lost her   
  
heart.  
  
.  
  
"Buyo is right here."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome to the base of the tree, on the left side. Buyo's name was scratched into the surface, no doubt by   
  
Inuyasha's claws.  
  
.  
  
"You buried my school uniform?"  
  
.  
  
"No, I kept that."  
  
.  
  
Kagome let her index finger trace the Japanese characters.  
  
.  
  
"You spelled Buyo wrong."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance, then looked away.  
  
.  
  
"How did you spell it? I was only marking his name by memory, as I heard it."  
  
.  
  
"Buyo is spelled B-u-y-o. You spelled it, B-y-o. But that is okay. I don't mind."  
  
.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
.  
  
"Yes."  
  
.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Buyo's grave in silence. Kagome put her hand on the small mound.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha looked away, his golden eyes cast on the ground.  
  
.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, burning the image of him in her mind.  
  
.  
  
"I missed you, Inuyasha."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a stunned expression.  
  
.  
  
"There were so many times I wanted to see you." Kagome cast her head down as the tears threatened to spill. "Everyday for   
  
countless hours, I would drop into the well, climb back up, and repeat. I never gave up."  
  
.  
  
That was a lie.  
  
.  
  
There was one time she dropped down into the well for the last time. It was after Buyo died. She tried to get through to go   
  
to the past. On that day, she jumped into the well, and found herself still in her time.  
  
.  
  
Kagome screamed in frustration, kicking a punching the dirt walls of the well. Her tears spilled, and dampened the dirt.   
  
But she was still in her time.  
  
.  
  
"I tried going through the well, too. Many times."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head in the direction of the well. Many days and nights, he would stand, leaning over the well, hoping   
  
that he would see Kagome pop up. They would be like they always were.  
  
.  
  
In the past.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha sometimes sat on a branch near the well. He often wondered if he made the right decision on that wish. The damn   
  
rock gave him everything he wanted, and took away everything he wanted. It was a blessing. It was a curse.  
  
.  
  
He would spend his time, waiting for Kagome. He vowed to himself to wait for her. They should be together. There was no   
  
longer Kikyo holding him back. The only thing keeping them apart was Fate.  
  
.  
  
"Did you ever wish that we could go back to the past?" Inuyasha asked. "Back to the way we always were."  
  
.  
  
*All the time.*  
  
.  
  
"There...." Inuyasha continued. "I mean, there were times when you got angry with me, and went back to your time. I made   
  
sure you didn't know I was there.... I would watch you sleep, or watch you through your window. I don't know what I was   
  
thinking, but... I just.... needed to... be with you..... But, I can't do that anymore."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha often sat by the well, and imagined that Kagome would climb out of the well, the huge, yellow backpack weighing   
  
her down. They would fight, he would get his punishment, and they would continue the quest for the Shikon no Tama. But they   
  
can't go back to that time.  
  
.  
  
You can't live in the past.  
  
.  
  
"I.... I have to go home..."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
.  
  
"Bu-- But you just got here!!!"  
  
.  
  
"I can't stay, Inuyasha."  
  
.  
  
Kagome walked past the hanyou, to the direction of the well, until Inuyasha grabbed her, and pulled her towards himself.  
  
.  
  
"Please! Don't go!"  
  
.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe Inuyasha, the proud hanyou, was begging!  
  
.  
  
"You walked out of my life once before, Kagome! Don't do it again!"  
  
.  
  
Kagome stopped struggling, and Inuyasha loosened his hold on her. Kagome gently pulled away from him, but Inuyasha still   
  
held her. She cupped his face in her hands, and then rested her forehead on his forehead. Then she spoke.  
  
.  
  
"We can never return to that past. We can't go back to the way we were. As much as it hurts, we can't go back. The past is   
  
gone. Don't live back then. Don't let me hold you back from the happiness you deserve. Look forward. All the memories, all   
  
the happy times, all the sadness, the blood, the pain, the heartache, take it with you, and don't look back."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha moved his hands to hold Kagome's face gently.  
  
.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
.  
  
".... Only for the night."  
  
.  
  
"..... At least.... I can have that."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That night, Kagome was sitting by the fire. Some more snow was falling outside, but was not like the blizzard she got   
  
caught in. The light from the fire danced on her face as she stared at the flames.  
  
.  
  
Suddenly, a blanket was wrapped around her. She looked behind her, and saw Shippou smile sadly down at her.  
  
.  
  
"How have you been, Shippou?"  
  
.  
  
The fox smiled sadly again, and sat down next to Kagome.  
  
.  
  
"Trying to live for myself and a certain stubborn hanyou. You visited your cat's grave?"  
  
.  
  
"Buyo. Yes, I did."  
  
.  
  
"I see. I never knew you had a cat. Too bad Buyo couldn't come here when everyone was still together. Kirara and Buyo could   
  
have fell in love, and had hanyou kittens."  
  
.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that thought.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, they could have."  
  
.  
  
Shippou's voice had changed. While it wasn't deep, it was soft. The kind of voice that could put you easily to sleep. A   
  
comforting voice. Yet, it wasn't the small, child's voice she heard so long ago.  
  
.  
  
"Shippou.... What did you mean by you had to live for yourself, and Inuyasha?"  
  
.  
  
Shippou looked at the fire.  
  
.  
  
"When you left, he was broken. Inuyasha realized that he shouldn't have let you go. He waited every day, by the well.   
  
Waiting for you. I hunted for both me, and him. He wouldn't leave the well. He wouldn't stop jumping into the well. He   
  
never gave up on the hope that one day, you would come back. He always was the stubborn one of the group."  
  
.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly, and nodded. Shippou continued.  
  
.  
  
"Though he won't admit it, that stupid hanyou hasn't stopped thinking about you for a single moment."  
  
.  
  
That fact rested in Kagome's mind the whole night. Far into the night, she thought about what Shippou said.  
  
.  
  
Should she stay here? Or go back to her own time? That was where she belonged. She didn't belong in the past. She   
  
belonged.... she belonged....  
  
.  
  
*Where do I belong?*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Dawn met the trio, all of whom were walking the ever familiar path to the well. When the well came into their view, Kagome   
  
hugged Shippou, and told him that she will never forget him. The fox nodded, said the same thing, and walked away. He could  
  
not replay what happened so long ago, once again.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, a hurt look on his face.  
  
.  
  
"Just to let you know, Inuyasha, I will try to come back again and again if I have to."  
  
.  
  
"..... But the well might not work again."  
  
.  
  
"....."  
  
.  
  
Kagome had to make a decision that will affect her life, and everyone around her. Both past and future.  
  
.  
  
"Then, this is the turning point."  
  
.  
  
Did she really want to go back?  
  
.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, pulled her into a hug, and his lips met with her own lips. They kissed in hope and   
  
desperation. Wanting to remember, yet wanting to forget it all. Kagome pulled her tongue out of Inuyasha's mouth, as did he,  
  
and Kagome gently pulled her lips away from his.  
  
.  
  
"I will still try to get back here. Even if I have to dig my way here."  
  
.  
  
"I will meet you half way. Then, we can be together."  
  
.  
  
"..... Of course....."  
  
.  
  
Kagome left Inuyasha's embrace, and went to the well. She looked down the long, black hole. Her feet started to get cold by   
  
the snow under them.  
  
.  
  
"You...." Kagome whispered to herself. "You, Inuyasha, I will miss the most."  
  
.  
  
She got ready to jump, when suddenly Inuyasha's voice caught her.  
  
.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
.  
  
Kagome turned her gray-blue eyes to the hanyou, her eyes wide. Then, she smiled. A real smile.  
  
.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, but sadly.  
  
.  
  
"You should never say it if you don't mean it."  
  
.  
  
"That is true. If I didn't mean it."  
  
.  
  
And Kagome dropped into the well, the blue light surrounded her, and she disappeared. Inuyasha watched her the whole time.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha chose Kagome.  
  
.  
  
Kagome chose the future.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN: Okay, this is getting really depressing! T_T How about I cheer us up a little on the next chapter? ^_^()  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Just so im original: Kei: my cousin, melonie, likes you right now. Her favorite character is kikyo, as well. But, yes, that   
  
is what happens later on in the inuyasha series. Just one question. Why is your favorite character kikyo? my cousin already  
  
yelled/ smacked me for calling kikyo a bitch. -_-;; but thanks for reviewing!! ^_^ 


	5. And You And I

Disclaimer: i wish i owned inuyasha, but i wish even more that i owned sessy-chan!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
WARNING: some sexual references, but nothing descriptive.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Seisouhen  
  
Ch. 5: "And You And I"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome landed in her time. She looked up, and saw the wood over the well once more. She climbed out, then opened the two   
  
doors. Hot air hit her, and her male winter kimono. She started to perspire.  
  
.  
  
"Oh, big sister!" Sota said, running towards Kagome. "I was wondering where you were! You were gone for three days!"  
  
.  
  
*Three days?!*  
  
.  
  
"But, Sota, I was only gone for one day in Sengoku Jidai!"  
  
.  
  
Sota looked confused.  
  
.  
  
"Three days on this side."  
  
.  
  
Kagome just shook her head, and placed a hand on her forehead, as if she was getting a headache. She just didn't know   
  
anymore. The story of Inuyasha, the proud hanyou, wasting his life waiting for her by the well, their friends leaving,   
  
Kagome leaving. All of it hit her at once, and she started to come down with a severe migraine.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome laid in her old bed, her two day headache was finally over, but her heartache was just beginning. For two days, she   
  
felt as if someone was watching her while she slept. That someone never taking their eyes off of her, was starting to   
  
become annoying.  
  
.  
  
"What do you want, Sota?"  
  
.  
  
"I'm not your little brother, wench."  
  
.  
  
Kagome shot straight up, and turned her head to the direction of the familiar voice. She saw Inuyasha, red kimono and all,   
  
sitting on her desk, looking at her. The room's only light was a candle on her night stand.  
  
.  
  
"Inu.... yasha.....?"  
  
.  
  
"Were you expecting that wimpy wolf, Kouga?" his voice still full of that jealousy she heard whenever he mentioned Kouga's  
  
name.  
  
.  
  
"No, I just needed to make sure you are real."  
  
Inuyasha got off her desk, and walked to her bed, standing no more than an inch, even less, away from her.  
  
.  
  
"I am as real as you." he replied.  
  
.  
  
"But I don't know if I am real or not."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha gently rubbed his fingers on Kagome's face. Her skin so soft, and easily breakable.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, you are very real." Inuyasha told her.  
  
.  
  
Kagome's breathing increased rapidly. Inuyasha was just about to seal their lips together when Kagome suddenly spoke.  
  
.  
  
"Sota said I have been gone for three days. But I've only been gone one day. How is that?"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha, whom was still barely a third of an inch from her lips, pulled back, and sighed in both frustration, and hurt.  
  
.  
  
"Our times are fucked up."  
  
.  
  
"But, Inuyasha, they never were before!"  
  
.  
  
"When you left, that is what happened."  
  
.  
  
Kagome looked confused.  
  
.  
  
"How?"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha sighed again, and sat on her bed. How should he tell her that he sometimes made it through, only to find the times   
  
all messed up?  
  
.  
  
"Kagome.... there were times when I made it through...."  
  
.  
  
"WHAT?! You bastard!!! You never came to see me?!"  
  
.  
  
"That is not what I said, wench! I don't know how the time got all fucked up!"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha took a few deep breaths.  
  
.  
  
"What I do know, is that I did make it through... sometimes. There were times when I came back, and you were just a child,   
  
playing by the well house with your father."  
  
.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, then filled with tears. Inuyasha continued.  
  
.  
  
"And there were times when you were older than you are now. I tried to get your attention, but you didn't see me. Hell, you   
  
didn't even hear me! When I touched your shoulder, my hand went right through you. Even when you said 'sit' to some guy I   
  
don't know, the necklace didn't work."  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered. "I... I don't understand."  
  
.  
  
"Yea, well you're not the only one, wench!"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, then folded his arms in his kimono.  
  
.  
  
"How... How can time.... I don't understand time."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
.  
  
"Since when does anyone understand time? I sure as hell don't!"  
  
.  
  
Kagome didn't know why, but her eyes started to fill with the tear liquid.  
  
.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
.  
  
"Since when does time make sense?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome began to sob, and Inuyasha turned to her, stuttering, and nervous.  
  
.  
  
"Why... are you crying?"  
  
.  
  
His eyes were wide, and he held his hands up defensively. Kagome let out a few other sobs, and then spoke.  
  
.  
  
"Because I don't understand why I have to choose. My heart, or my family?"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room with confusion. Then, Kagome leaped forward, and buried her face in his chest.  
  
.  
  
"Why does it have to be me? Why were you the first one? Why is time so cruel?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome began to sob again.  
  
.  
  
"Why couldn't you have been born in this time? Instead of taking my heart into the past with you?"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's lower back.  
  
.  
  
"Why did you, a woman from the future have to cross my time, and take my heart into the future with you?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome's sobs steadied, then became silent.  
  
.  
  
"Why didn't you end up with Kikyo?"  
  
.  
  
"Why didn't you end up with some bastard from your time?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the typical Inuyasha answer.  
  
.  
  
"Why not you?" she continued.  
  
.  
  
"And why not me?"  
  
.  
  
"Why did I have to fall in love with you?"  
  
.  
  
"It's only obvious."  
  
.  
  
Kagome laughed, then hugged Inuyasha.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome.... did you mean it... when you said... you love me?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes.  
  
.  
  
"I would never lie to you about something as deep as that."  
  
.  
  
"Then.... I'm glad."  
  
.  
  
Their lips united together once more, and this time, it was deeper. More meaningful. Like nothing else in the world   
  
mattered except just them.  
  
.  
  
In past, and future.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come with me, Inuyasha?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome took her car keys out, and was about to get into her car. She said her good-byes to her brother, and mother.  
  
.  
  
"Keh, and loose you again, bitch? I think not! I'm not letting you out of my sight!"  
  
.  
  
"When you get to my apartment, don't bug me. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
.  
  
Kagome got into the driver's side of the car, and looked at Inuyasha, who was still looking at the opened passenger door.  
  
.  
  
"Get in, Inuyasha. It's not going to bite!"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha "keh'd" and got inside the car.  
  
.  
  
"Close the door."  
  
.  
  
Kagome winced when the door slammed. She sighed, started the engine, and drove of at a reasonable speed.  
  
.  
  
"How do you move this thing, wench?"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over, and looked at Kagome's foot on some kind of long pedal. Kagome's face blushed really red when she   
  
noticed his face was very close to her crotch. Inuyasha sat back up, and looked at Kagome's tomato face.  
  
.  
  
"You still shy, wench? The way you were going last night, I would have thought you were over that by now."  
  
.  
  
Kagome blushed more, then cleared her throat.  
  
.  
  
"And the way you were going last night, Inuyasha, I thought you could have woke up my mother."  
  
.  
  
"I wasn't going crazy like you wench, with all that loud moaning shit."  
  
.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes. Inuyasha smiled angelically.  
  
.  
  
"You know," Inuyasha started. "I could go for another round."  
  
.  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who smirked at her evilly. Kagome put her car in high gear, then cranked up the speed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome's fingers typed rapidly over her keyboard. Inuyasha sat on the couch behind her, with his bowl of instant ramen,   
  
and just watched her backside.  
  
.  
  
"Are you going to put your crazy moaning in whatever story you are doing?"  
  
.  
  
Kagome flinched, and her typing slowed down a bit, then picked up with the annoyance flowing through her blood.  
  
.  
  
She clicked on save, then stopped for a second and sighed.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome's final book was published, and became a number one best seller. But, she wished she could have gotten the news   
  
sooner.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha looked over the well. Kagome knew he couldn't stay in her time. And she couldn't stay in his. They looked at each   
  
other, both in silence.  
  
.  
  
"If...." Inuyasha began. "If you change your mind.... you know you are always welcomed back."  
  
.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
.  
  
"So are you."  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha smiled sadly. Then, he leaned over, and kissed her for the last time. He looked at her once more, then jumped down   
  
into the well.  
  
.  
  
A few drops of tears were left on the bottom of the well.  
  
.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath to stop herself, but she broke down crying beside the well.  
  
.  
  
"I hate time! I hate this time! I hate that time! I love Inuyasha! I want to be with him! I want to spend the rest of my   
  
life with him! Can I not have that?!"  
  
.  
  
But, sometimes, fairy tales have to have a sad ending.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Weeks passed, and Kagome never once tried the well again. She was too afraid it wouldn't work. Yet, she found herself   
  
staring at it for hours.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome...." her mother said to catch her attention. "Go back."  
  
.  
  
"What?"  
  
.  
  
"You are too miserable to live here. Go back. Go back home."  
  
.  
  
"Home?"  
  
.  
  
"Yes, Sengoku Jidai."  
  
.  
  
"Mama... I can't go back."  
  
.  
  
"And I won't stand for you being here, and living like your dead!" her mother told her, just as stubborn.  
  
.  
  
"Mama...." Kagome smiled. "Thank you."  
  
.  
  
Kagome's mother smiled back.  
  
.  
  
Kagome looked over the well, the possessions of her life stored in many bags, weighed heavily on her back.  
  
.  
  
She looked once more, and jumped inside, praying the well worked.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Inuyasha.... you do remember.... how we were.... back then....*  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched, and he ran towards the well. He looked frantically until he could see her. The weight of her many   
  
bags pulled her down to the ground. He couldn't believe it! She was actually here! She was going to stay with him!  
  
.  
  
Kagome looked up.  
  
.  
  
"Are you going to help me, or are you going to let me die down here?!"  
  
.  
  
"Keh, you are so stupid, bitch!"  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha helped her over the well, and carried her heaviest bags for her. Suddenly, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha, causing him   
  
to drop her items and fall to the ground. Their lips reunited yet again, in a hungry, deep, and loving kiss.  
  
.  
  
"Ugh! You think you two could do that stuff in private!"  
  
.  
  
Both looked at a fox, looking at them with a disgusted look.  
  
.  
  
"You wanna come over here, and say that to me again, brat?!"  
  
.  
  
Shippou smirked, and shook his head. He carried the rest of Kagome's stuff so she didn't have to carry anything.  
  
.  
  
"Where to, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
.  
  
Kagome thought, then pointed northeast.  
  
.  
  
"To Sango's village. We have some old friends to meet."  
  
.  
  
"Keh, sure. After we 'borrow' a horse to put most of this weight on! What did you bring in here, anyway?! Your apartment?!"  
  
.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
.  
  
And a slam was heard that echoed off the mountains.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The End.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN: So, how was that? I told you I'd cheer you up! ^_^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Just so im original: Kei: what you said about kikyo is true. I did try very hard to like kikyo, believe me. I just started   
  
hating her, not when she tried to kill kagome, but when she gave the shikon shards to naraku. Yet, at the end of that   
  
episode, she did have a good intention. She said, "naraku, i will come back and kill you..." yea. My cousin, melonie, says   
  
hello, and that she thinks you are doing a good thing about liking kikyo. My cable is going to be cut, so it will be a   
  
while before i can update my fics. But, at least i got this one completed!! ^_^ have a good day!!! 


End file.
